Tinker Bell
Tinker Bell is the little fairy who lives in Neverland alongside her best-friend, Peter Pan and has appeared in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. She is originally from Disney's "Peter Pan". Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' *'First Entry' The little pixie of Neverland. She's Peter Pan's loyal partner, but she has a short fuse, and she's very jealous of any girl who gets near Peter. With a little of her pixie dust, you can fly... if you believe. She made us believe in fairies in "Peter Pan" (1953). *'Second Entry' The little pixie from Neverland. Peter Pan asked her to accompany Sora and friends on their quest, but she's anxious to see Peter. She can restore party's HP, and prevents Sora from being defeated, though only once. Cost: 3 MP. She made us believe in fairies in "Peter Pan" (1953). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' A fairy with a jealous streak, especially when Peter pays attention to other girls. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep After Ventus arrived in the world of Neverland on his journey to find his friends and become a Keyblade master, he came before Tinker Bell. Absorbed in the pixie's beauty, he found her to be holding an item a friend had misplaced, recently translated to be called a Starcrystal. Ventus then politely asked for her to hand it over to him. Whether Tinker Bell complies or not remains a mystery. She is also shown kicking him, knocking him over and later being caught by Captain Hook. ''Kingdom Hearts Tinker Bell is introduced to Sora, Donald, and Goofy when they meet Peter Pan in the hold of Captain Hook's galleon. Tinker Bell informs Peter that she has located Wendy (she, however, has a deep jealousy for Wendy, due to her growing relationship with Peter). Tinker Bell later sprinkles the trio with her pixie dust for later use of flight. Peter rescues Wendy and flies off somewhere, leaving Tinker Bell and the others to fight for themselves. Tinker Bell is then captured by Hook and held hostage in a lantern - her life or the Keyblade is Hook's demand. Sora walks the plank instead and flies thanks to happy thoughts. Peter returns and saves Tinker Bell from Smee. After Captain Hook takes the plunge and is defeated, Tinker Bell reappears and tells Peter of something happening at the clock tower in London. They go to the clock tower (Big Ben) in London where Sora seals the Keyhole. Tinker Bell seems to approve of Peter and Wendy's friendship at last and Peter asks Sora to take Tinker Bell with him as an ally. Tinker Bell is delighted to go with Sora as a summon. If one returns to Neverland, Tinker Bell tells Sora and Peter of the Phantom Heartless at the clock tower. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Tinker Bell, from Sora's memories, appears in the Neverland floor in Castle Oblivion. Tinker Bell is first seen in the beginning when Sora, Donald, and Goofy entered Captain Hook's ship. She took the three to see Peter Pan to help him find Wendy on the ship. After the fight with Captain Hook, Tinker Bell sees Sora and the others and gives them her summon card. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days When Roxas was sent out to eliminate a Wavecrest Heartless in Neverland, he soon met Tinker Bell. Tinker Bell then asked Roxas for help to stop Captian Hook and Smee's plan. She gave him the abilty to fly, she then flew to Hook's ship. Sometime later, Roxas and Axel came to Neverland to eliminate Artful Flyers. They soon met up with Tinker Bell, who was mad at Roxas for not following her last time he came. She soon helped Roxas and Axel fly, thinking that they might help her this time. She then flew off, with Roxas behind her, he was soon stopped by Axel to continue their mission. A few day's later, Roxas returned to Neverland to eliminate a Phantomtail. Shortly after his arival, he witnessed the capture of Tinker Bell by Hook and Smee and returned to there ship. Roxas, deciding to hold off his mission until she was safe, snuck into Hook's ship. After Hook and Smee left Hook's cabin, Roxas snuck into the cabin and released Tink from the lamp. Tink then showed Roxas a piece of a map that Hook had torn apart, which had a circle marked on it, showing where one of the treasures that Smee dug up was. Needing to look at that spot marked on the map piece, Roxas asked Tinker Bell if she could help him fly again. Agreeing with his question, Tink helped Roxas fly again, and she soon flew off to safety after Roxas advised her to. The next day, Roxas returned to eliminate an unknown heartless threat. Tink soon appeared again, giving him the ability to fly again and defeat the Ruler of the Sky. After the Ruler of the Sky's defeat, it then crashed landed on to Hook's ship and badly damaged it, much to Tink's enjoyment. ''Kingdom Hearts II Tinker Bell returns with Peter Pan as a summonable character, after Sora finds the Feather Charm in Port Royal, maintaining the same healing factor she did previously. Appearance Tinker Bell is a very tiny female pixie that has blonde hair tied into a bun on the top of her head by a blue ribbon. She has pale skin, black eyebrows, blue eyes and wings. Tinker Bell wears a short, green, strapless dress and green slippers, each sporting a white puffball on the front. She also often has a gold glow or sparkle around her, the result of her pixie dust. Abilities In Kingdom Hearts, when summoned, Tinker Bell's appearance is different from the other summons. For one, Donald and Goofy remain on the battlefield and Tinker Bell doesn't vanish after a certain amount of time. Instead she remains with Sora, continuously healing him and his allies until dismissed, and reviving him once upon death (provided that Sora does not get hit the second his HP hits 0, Tinker Bell will fully recover Sora's HP). In Kingdom Hearts II however, since she comes along with Peter she only stays during the duration of the Summon Gauge. Her ability is same as she did in Kingdom Hearts. Trivia *Tinker Bell acts like the Auto-Life from the Final Fantasy series and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, reviving Sora if his HP is depleted. *Tinker Bell also acts like the Regen from the Final Fantasy series, healing Sora and his allies. *Although Tinker Bell did have a set of mugshot sprites for her Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days appearance, she never spoke and the mugshots were never used. *Tinker Bell is also the only fairy from the Disney Fairies franchise to appear in the Kingdom Hearts series. *''Kingdom Hearts coded'' is the only game in the series where Tinker Bell doesn't make a single appearance. See also * Neverland * Peter Pan * Feather Charm fr:Clochette Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Summons Category: Neverland Category: Disney characters Category: Allies Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters